Some vehicles today include an embedded modem. The modem may be used to allow the vehicle to send data to remote systems over a network connection. In some cases, the modem may perform logging of vehicle information. To do so, data may be received from in-vehicle sources, stored to a memory of the modem, and then offloaded from the modem to the remote system. In other examples, the modem may receive software updates from the remote system, and may use those updates to adjust software, firmware, or settings of the vehicle.